


Chadrea drabbles

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Chadrea drabbles

  


  


  
  
  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Andrea/Big Bad Chad  
**Rating:** PG for all 3  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 100 words each

  
Andrea bit her lip, hardly daring to breathe as she put the finishing touches on the small cake she'd made. In celebration of Chad's induction into SWAT, she'd even made whipped cream and was just placing the final piece of fruit atop her creation when the door flew open and crashed against the wall, making Andrea jump nearly a foot in the air. "LAPD; don't move," Chad roared.

She slumped against the counter, putting a hand to her wildly fluttering heart. "Dammit! Don't _do_ that!"

"Scared the shit outta you, didn't I?" he hooted. "Oooh, cake! Is that for me?"

  
"No, it's not. It's mine and you can't have any," Andrea said, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to be swayed by the sight of her handsome sergeant in his new uniform.

Chad peered around her shoulder. "It _looks_ like it's for me."

"Well, it _isn't_," she insisted.

"Can I have some anyway?" He reached past her, intent on stealing a strawberry, and she slapped his hand away. "Ow…! What's with you? I want cake," Chad complained.

She glared. "You scare me half to death, and you don't even kiss me hello?"

"The sight of cake overwhelmed me."

  
Heaven help her, but she was about to give in just because he was aiming his 'little boy lost' look at her through his lashes and canting his head to one side. "Well, I suppose you can earn forgiveness by doing your duty," Andrea grudgingly allowed.

Chad scooped her up and deposited her on the counter, leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss that made her melt against him. When he drew back she realized how well he'd played her – Chad retreated to safety with cake pan in hand. "I love whipped cream," he sighed happily. "Thanks, Andy."


End file.
